urban legend
by hyunhyunbil98
Summary: Taehyung baru saja pindah bersama temannya. Dan memilih untuk tinggal dirumah dari pada ikut pergi bersama temannya... -Next! horror fict
1. Chapter 1

There was something under the bed - Uknown

D.O Kyungsoo - EXO's

**

Kyungsoo terbangun mendengar teriakan dikamar adik sepupunya, Hyuna. Dengan tergesa Kyungsoo berlari membuka pintu kamar Hyuna yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Kyungsoo melihat tubuh hyuna terbungkus selimut, dan juga sedikit bergetar karena takut.  
>"Ada apa hyunie?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Dengan suara bergetar Hyuna menjawab.<br>"A-da s-sesuatu dibawah kasurku hyung.." Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, Bingung. Karena penasaran, Kyungsoo merundukan tubuhnya mencoba melihat sesuatu dibawah kasur Hyuna. Tapi kedua bola mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Kyungsoo melihat tubuh kecil yang terbungkus selimut, Kyungsoo nyakin itu Hyuna. Belum sempat Kyungsoo bertanya...  
>"A-ada s-suatu diatas tempat tidurku hyung.."<p>

holaaa, gimana? serem tidak? pertama kalinya aku buat fict horror. komentar dan saran kalian sungguh dibutuh ka :)


	2. Chapter 2

Don't open the door

Shin Hyeji - OC's

Jeon Jungkook - BTS

Hyeji menutup emflip ponselnya/em kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jungkook, sahabat kecilnya yang bersikukuh untuk datang ke apartemennya malam ini. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, dan juga Hyeji baru saja pulang dari kampusnya. Entahlah hal penting apa yang ingin dibicarakan Jungkook kepadanya, sudahlah dari pada memikiran hal yang ingin dibicarakan pria itu. Lebih baik Hyeji lekas membersihkan dirinya yang um, mungkin dibilang cukup kotor? Toh kalaupun Jungkook sampai di apartemenya dia tinggal memasukan password yang memang Jungkook tahu, karena terbilang cukup sering sahabatnya itu berkunjung. Tapi baru saja Hyeji menyalakan Shower

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ah itu pasti Jungkook, tapi untuk apa dia mengetuk pintu? Bukankah laki-laki manis itu mengetahui password apartemen Hyeji  
>"Buka saja Kook-ie ya! Aku sedang dikamar mandi" Teriak Hyeji dari dalam. Tapi bukannya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Hyeji malah mendengar ketukan pintu yang semakin keras.<br>"YA! Jeon Jungkook ! Jangan mengerjaiku! Aku sedang mandi!" Tapi ketukan itu semakin keras.  
>"Aishh! Dasar Jungkook menyebalkan! Baiklah tunggu sebentar!" Desis Hyeji kesal. Hyeji sempat mengringkan tubuh sebentar dan mematikan shower, dengan handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya Hyeji menuju pintu dengan kesal. Namun baru beberapa langkah Hyeji meninggalkan kamar mandi, gadis itu mendengar dering ponselnya. Hyeji berniat mengabaikan dering itu, tapi… Tunggu! Bukankah ringtone itu berdering kalau Jungkook yang menelfonnya? Untuk apa laki-laki itu menelfon kalau di sudah didepan apartemen Hyeji. Entah persaannya saja atau memang tiba-tiba hawa didalam apartemenya semakin dingin? Bulu kuduk Hyeji sedikit meremang, Hyeji menepis pikiran-pikiran negative yang menggerayanginnya saat ini. Dering ponsel itu masih berbunyi, tanpa berpikir dua kali Hyeji segera membuka flip ponselnya<br>"Yeobeosseo? Ya Kook-ie ya, bukankah kamu tahu password apartemenku kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?!"  
>"JANGAN BUKA PINTUNYA HYEJI-AH!" Hyeji tersentak, bukankah Jungkook didepan? Kenapa dia melarang Hyeji membuka pintu? oke Hyeji semakin merinding sekarang.<br>"W-wae? Bukankah kamu sek-.."  
>"Pokoknya jangan buka pintunya Hyeji! Tadi A-aku melihat itu.."<br>Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. ketukan pintu semakin keras,  
>"M-melihat a-apa?"<br>"Ketika aku keluar lift, aku melihat seorang wanita berjalan merangkak dan mengetuk pintu apartemenmu.." Tubuh Hyeji mematung, kakinya tidak bisa bergerak..  
>Tok.. Tok..<br>"Yeobosseo? Yeobosseo? Hyeji, kamu masih disana?"  
>Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Tok…<br>Fin-


	3. Chapter 3

Keyhole - America

Kim Jonghyun - SHInee

Seandainya saja Jonghyun tidak salah mengambil jalur, mungkin dia tidak akan tersesat seperti ini. Beruntung Jonghyun menemukan sebuah hotel, ya walaupun itu hanya hotel kecil. Setelah check in Jonghyun mengambil kunci kamar yang diberikan resepsionis. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Jonghyun sempat mendengar petingatan dari sang resepsionis.  
>"Tuan, tolong jangan masuk ke dalam kamar yang tidak ada nomornya" namun Jonghyun sedikit mengacuhkan peringatan sang resepsionis dan bergegas mencari kamarnya. Dan ternyata kamar yang dia sewa berdekatan dengan kamar yang tidak diberi nomor itu. Karena penasaran, Jonghyun mengintip untuk melihat apa yang ada didalamnya melalui lubang kunci. Jonghyun hanya melihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk ditengah ruangan. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan kulit wanita itu, hampir seluruhnya berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menatap Jonghyun tajam, refleks Jonghyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari lubang kunci dan begegas memasuki kamarnya.<br>Tetapi malamnya Jonghyun tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih penasaran mengapa resepsionis itu melarangnya untuk tidak mendekati kamar itu. Dan juga kenapa tidak diberi nomor? Untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang berputar dipikirannya, Jonghyun bangun dari kasurnya dan mengintip kamar tadi melalui lubang kunci lagi. Tapi yang Jonghyun lihat hanyalah warna merah. Mungkin wanita tadi merasa terganggu karna ulahnhnya tadi dan menutup lubang itu dengan sesuatu yang berwarna merah. Jonghyun pun memutuskan untuk kembali beristirahat.  
>Esoknya, sebelum Jonghun check out, Jonghyun iseng bertanya kenapa kamar yang dia lihat tidak diberi nomor. Kemudian resepsionis itu bercerita dengan wajah sedih.<br>"Dulu, ada sepasang suami-istri yang menginap dikamar itu. Namun malam harinya mereka bertengkar hebat, dan si suami membunuh sang istri. Sejak saat itu kami tidak berani untuk menyewakan kamar itu. Sehingga kami mencopot nomornya dan membiarkannya kosong"  
>Jonghyun beranjak pergi dari hotel itu, dengan sedikit tawa meremehkan. Oh ayolah, Jonghyun itu tidak percaya dengan cerita hantu atau semacamnya, menurutnya itu konyol. Jelas-jelas yang kemarin dia lihat itu manusia bukan hantu.<br>"Oh iya" sang resepsionis melanjutkan ceritanya ketila Jonghyun hampir mencapai pintu keluar.  
>"Wanita itu berbeda, dia memiliki kelainan genetik sehingga seluruh kulitnya berwarna putih"<br>Langkah Jonghyun berhenti, Tubuhnya menegang.  
>"Dan juga.. Matanya berwarna.. Merah"<p>

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

The Vault room's - America

Kim Jong in - EXO

**

Jong in menghela nafas kasar, jujur saja dia sangat tidak mempunyai niat menjadi pengurus makam. Seandainya saja Jong in tidak kalah taruhan dengan Sehun, mungkin uang kiriman orang tuanya masih tersisa, dan Jong in tidak mendapat kerjaan seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa dia dapatkan dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin pekerjaan ini lebih baik, dari pada Jong in menjadi gembel di Negara orang. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, sejujurnya laki-laki bermarga Kim itu sangat takut dengan mayat. Untunglah pekerjaannya disini hanya sekedar menyapu, memotong rumput, atau membersihkan makam. Sedangkan tugas-tugas yang berhubungan dengan mayat seperti menyiapkan jenazah dan proses pemakaman dilakukan oleh para pengurus makam yang lebih senior.  
>Namun terkadaang ada satu hal yang dibenci Jong in, Jong in memang tidak melihat mayat secara langsung ketika bekerja. Tapi terkadang dia harus bekerja di ruang bawah tanah, tempat peti mati yang berisi jenazah yang disimpan. Di Negara barat, biasanya orang-orang kaya membuat peti mati untuk keluarga mereka yang sudah meninggal. Dan peti itu disimpan diruang bawah tanah, tidak dikuburkan selayaknya orang biasa. Jong in sangat membenci ruangan itu, karena selain gelap dan berdebu, disana juga tersimpan banyak mayat! Seperti sekarang, Jong in ditugaskan oleh atasannya untuk membersihkan ruangan itu. Dengan berat hati Jong in melakukan tugas itu. Saat Jong in sedang membersihkan beberapa papan nama, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dan menutup pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah itu. Jong in panik dan berusaha membuka pintu itu, tapi percuma pintu itu terkunci. Dan Jong in terkunci diruangan penuh mayat itu. Jong in mencoba berteriak, tapi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Jong in berusaha menenangkan diri, dan dia melihat sebuah jendela diatas ruangan itu. Berarti, Jong in bisa keluar lewat sana. Tapi masalahnya, jendela itu terlalu tinggi. Tidak mungkin Jong in bisa mencapainya. Jong in memperhatikan sekelilingnya, hanya ada peti-peti mayat. Jong in mendapatkan sebuah ide! Bila dia menumpuk peti-peti itu, dia bisa membuat semacam tangga dan bisa digunakan untuk mencapai jendela itu. Jong in mencoba mengalahkan rasa takutnya, dan mulai menyusun peti-peti itu. Diluar dugaan Jong in, ternyata peti-peti itu ringan. Mungkin karena mayat didalamnya sudah lama membusuk dan menyisakan tulang-belulang saja. Jong in berhasil menumpuk beberapa peti dan mulai menaikinya.<br>"Awkh!" Teriak Jong in lirih, Jong in merasakan sakit ditumitnya. Mungkin tergores serpihan kayu dari peti mati itu, pikir Jong in.  
>"Awkh!" Rasa perih itu datang lagi, namun Jongin berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus menaiki peti-peti mati itu, meskipun rasa perih itu semakin terasa. Akhirnya Jong in berhasil mencapai jendela itu dan dia merangkak keluar. Jong in berjalan terpincang-pincang dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan penjaga makam yang ternyata atasannya.<br>"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanyanya heran melihat Jong in yang berjalan terpincang-pincang. Jong in menceritakan dia terkunci di ruang bawah tanah tadi.  
>"Lalu, kenapa kamu berjalan pincang seperti itu?"<br>"Mungkin, kaki saya tergores serpihan kayu ketika keluar tadi"  
>"Coba sini saya periksa" Jong in mendudukan dirinya diatas sebuah nisan, kemudian atasannya mulai memeriksa tumit Jong in.<br>Atasan Jong in menatap Jong in dengan wajah pucat.  
>"Tapi, ini bukan luka goresan kayu nak.."<br>"Lalu apa?"  
>"Ini.. Luka bekas gigitan manusia..."<p>

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

The Picture - Uknown

Park Chanyeol - EXO

**

"Permisi! Apakah ada orang didalam?" Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol mengetuk pintu pondok itu. Berharap ada sahutan dari dalam, atau membukakan pintuk untuknya. Malam kian larut, tidak mungkin dia melanjutkan pendakiannya. Diluar sana sangat gelap, bahkan disinari dengan cahaya senterpun belum tentu terlihat jelas. Oh salahkan hobby laki-laki bertubuh tinggi ini yang hobby melakukan pendakian seorang diri, dan jangan lupakan keteledorannya menjatuhkan kompas disungai tadi. Bahkan ponsel canggihnya saat ini pun tidak berguna karena sinyalnya tidak ada. Beruntung Chanyeol melihat pondok kecil ini, setidaknya dia bisa bermalam tidak beralaskan rumput. Kesal tidak mendapat sahutan dari dalam, Chanyeol memutar knop pintu pondok itu dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Chanyeol menjulurkan lehernya sekedar melihat kedalam, ternyata pondok itu kosong dan juga gelap. Tidak ada penerangan apapun disana, mungkin sudah lama ditinggalkan, pikir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menutup pintu pondok dan perlahan masuk kedalam pondok. Tidak terlali banyak barang disana. Hanya beberapa perabot yang sudah rusak, dan sofal kecil didekat perapian. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat pondok ini menarik, disekeliling dindingnya tertempel beberapa lukisan yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Tapi ada juga lukisan yang enggan Chanyeol lihat terlalu lama, entah kenapa kalau dilihat lama-lama membuatnya merinding. Karna malam semakin larut, dan juga suhu ruangan semakin dingin Chanyeol mendudukan diri disofa yang memang hanya ada satu dipondok itu. Sialnya sofa itu mengarah langsung ke salah satu lukisan yang menurut Chanyeol menakutkan. Walaupun keadaan cukup gelap, tapi samar-samar Chanyeol bisa melihat lukisan itu.  
>Seorang wanita... Berwajah datar dan bola mata berwarna merah yang seperti menatap langsung kearah Chanyeol. Dan jangan lupakan seulas senyung misterius terlukis diwajahnya. Oke Chanyeol semakin merasa takut memamdang lukisan itu. Entah kenapa, semakin Chanyeol memandang lukisan itu semakin tajam dan mengerikan pula wanita dalam lukisan itu menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kelain arah, semakin lama kelopak matanya semakin berat, berat, dan Chanyeol sudah tenggelam di alam mimpi. Esoknya Chanyeol terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menembus masuk kedalam retina matanya. Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada disekelilingnya. Iris mata Chanyeol membulat menyadari satu hal, tubuhnya menegang dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Chanyeol. Semalam, Chanyeol tidur menghadap jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke arah hutan. Tanpa penghalang apapun seperti tirai ataupun gorden. Dan juga...<p>

Lukisan wanita itu...

Sudah tidak ada.

Fin


	6. Chapter 6

Moshi.. - Japan

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin BTS's

Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya yang lebih memilih menjaga rumah dari pada mengikuti Jungkook, Jin, dan Jimin berkeliling Jepang. Kenapa? Karena langit sudah mulai gelap dan tiga orang -idiot- menurut Taehyung itu belum juga kembali. Kenapa tadi Taehyung lebih memilihdirumah, karna dia lelah. Pasalnya Taehyung Jin Jimin dan Jungkook baru saja tiba di negri Sakura itu. Baru selesai mereka merapikan barang-barang yang tidak sedikit itu, Jin mengajak Taehyung Jimin dan Jungkook berkeliling Jepang. Dan tentu saja laki-laki yang katanya mirip dengan Byun Baekhyun member salah satu BoyGrup asal korea selatan itu menolak. Bahkan Aegyo Jungkook tidak mempan untuk merubah keputusannya. Tapi kini Taehyung sedikit menyesali keputusannya tadi.  
>"Kau nyakin tidak mau ikut? Baiklah, itu terserah kau saja Taehyung-ie. Oh iya, berhati-hatilah dengan urban legend hyung-ie. Kami pergi" Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung teringat ucapan Jimin sebelum pergi tadi. Urban legend? Taehyung akui dia mengetahui beberapa urban legend negri sakura ini. Tapi ayolah itu hanya cerita mitos bukan? Untuk apa Taehyung percaya.<br>Kriing.. Kriing.. Ditengah kekesalnnya Taehyung mendengar dering telfon. Tapi siapa yang menelfon? Bukankah mereka baru pindah?  
>Kriing... Kriing...<br>"Tunggu!" Mungkin itu teman pemilik rumah lama.  
>kriin-<br>"Siapa?! Pemilik rumah yang lama sudah pindah!" Oke, mungkin Taehyung melakukan kesalahan membentak lawan bicara yang tidal dikenal. Tapi saat ini dia sedang kesal. Tidak ada jawaban  
>"Ya! Ada perlu apa?! Tidak dijawab kututup teleponnya!" Masih tidak ada jawabannya, dengak kesal Taehyung memutuskan sambungan.<br>Kriing... Kriin-  
>"Kubilan-"<br>"Moshi.." Taehyung menghela nafas.  
>"Ada perlu ap-" Tunggu! Taehyung ingat urban legend yang pernah dia baca. Di Jepang ada sebuah istilah atau kata sapaan untuk menjawab sebuah telepon, biasanya mereka menggunakan "Moshi Moshi". Tetapi sungguh tidak tepat jika kita hanya mengatakan "Moshi", karena untuk menggunakan kata "Moshi" harus di ucapkan sebanyak dua kali atau mengulanginya lagi dan lagi. Dan mengapa harus menyapa dengan menggunakan "Moshi-Moshi" sebanyak dua kali? Karena di dalam kepercayaan Jepang kuno, dikatakan bahwa hantu tidak bisa mengatakan "Moshi" sebanyak dua<br>kali. Taehyung menelan air liurny kasar. Tadi si penelfon hanya mengatakan "Moshi" sebanyak satu kali... itu artinya...  
>Deg!<br>Hantu jiwa.  
>Piip! Dengan kasar Taehyung menutup telfon. Oh ayolah bukankah tadi Taehyung mengatakan itu hanya cerita mitos?! Tapi mengingat suara dingin diujung telfon tadi cukup membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Taehyung mencibir, Tapi..<br>Deg!  
>Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa ada yang berdiri dibelakangnya, dan entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa digerakan. Lagi-lagi Taehyung menelan air liurnya kasar. Taehyung mencoba melihat dengam ekor matanya siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. Tapi, yang Taehyung lihat. Bibir pucat yang membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya.<p>

... "Moshi..."


End file.
